


The Random Life of Two Authors, writing one story

by TheRatLover



Category: IRL - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Epic, Supernatural Elements, hot cheetos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatLover/pseuds/TheRatLover
Summary: This is a colab about a strange story that travels through time, space, romance, and...





	1. The Beginning

There is a child named Andrew. He is five feet eight, slim fit, and well built. Asian. Black hair. A very average boy. Nothing more and nothing less of a 3rd year student in high school. Same routine every week: school Monday through Friday, games all day on Saturday, then homework on Sunday. Homework everyday after school, then his 2 hour nap, 2 hours of games, then sleep 6 hours until school all over again. He works to find his motivation, as everything he does is boring to him. His classes are boring, his games are boring, his studies are boring. Not even anime is fun for him anymore. He is a very empty shell that holds very little feelings. Until he started understanding science more. 

It wasn't his normal standards. Andrew liked to work but not too hard, but still be commended for his work. Then again, the world just doesn't work that way. He wanted to find any way to restart his decisions, in short, become God in a sense. Just his own decisions would make his life feel a bit better. He did regret some actions he made in the past but if he fixed those mistakes, things would certainly be better. With this mindset, he started looking more into science. With science, he started looking towards the possibility of time travel as well as alternate universes. With this work, he might actually do something with his life...

* * *

 

_15 years later..._

Andrew is now 32 years old. Grew a bit, now standing at five feet ten, still fit, and looking good. Has glasses now, and would almost always be seen with his lab coat on. He now works at his own lab building, which he received only 5 years ago. His research on time travel had seen its lows but recently, things had been giving results. He had been able to transport little objects in the past, reaching about up to one hour. Some were skeptical about his work, claiming he was producing false proof but he never let them get to his head. He was so close to his dream. He could finally fix his mistake...

One night, he was late working on his project, set on staying over and sleeping in. He didn't have any family close to where he lived, so he didn't really have any place to truly call home. His parents were retired, living in a different state, which means he only gets a visit about once a month. It didn't feel lonely for Andrew, more of like space he never knew he needed. He loved his parents dearly but there was times when he needed a break.

It was late, past sunset, reaching nearly 2300. He was working on his time teleporter, fixing a few screws and bolts. He was able to isolate a flaw in his teleporter, disabling the time he could send items back in the past. He grabbed the wrench and started to fiddle a bit around. Until he saw A PERSON appear right in front of him, stopping him from his current work.

She was about his height, only losing by a small amount of inches. She had long black hair, reaching her shoulders. Her hair was down, shimmering from whatever hair spray she had put into it. She wore slightly torn clothes but able to cover all the right things. She did wear a watch that projected a hologram, something he had never seen. It was the only sign that told him this person was from the future.

He was baffled at what just happened, hoping he was just tired. The silence continued as Andrew rubbed his eyes and kept his eyes closed for ten seconds, then opened it again. The girl was still there... 

"So hello there. Where did you come from and what are you doing here?"

"Hello to yourself Andrew. My names is Helena and I am here for a mission from the future. In the future, we are in desperate struggle, facing a difficult problem. We need your help as our supplies are low and the knowledge from the future children has only declined. We need your help to create more time machines. I only have one more opportunity to time travel."

She held up her wrist, displaying her watch which projected the date and time. It wasn't holding up well, the hologram was flickering, showing decline in appearance as well as wellbeing. 

"Either you peacefully go with me, or I will drag you with me to the future." 

Andrew took this new information and gave it little thought. She stood there with her hand out, opened and extended. Andrew only had to think about it for a little bit, before replying.

"Lets go, no time to waste, am I right?"


	2. What Planet... Is This?!

Andrew held Helena's hand, looking her dead in the eyes. She nodded in response and pressed a button on her watch; a bright blue neon light ignited as the hologram expanded, engulfing the two. Andrew felt his body weakening and his eyes slowly began to shut tight.

A flurry of blue and red colors swirled in combination as a cold draft quickly gave birth to goosebumps. Andrew's grip tightened in fear and anticipation - always keeping ahold of Helena's hand. Tears escaped his closed eyes as his hair erupted. Looking like a mad scientist, his coat began to shred to pieces like clawing at an annoying itch. Suddenly in the distance, church bells and fluttering wings can be heard...

* * *

 

Andrew opens his eyes to a large silhouette overshadowing him; behind it emit purple rays from a flurry of small shaking holes. A monotonous ring accompanied by an eerie silence filled the atmosphere. The air was heavy, enough to make a giant sweat gallons. His vision began to clear and immediately saw Helena's fat double chin. A deep snore exhaled and drool began to spew out of her mouth. Andrew carefully sat up, realizing he had been sleeping on Helena's lap.

Suddenly a sharp pain stung his abdomen and vomit spewed all over the ground. He began to furiously cough, gasping for air as his throat tightened in pain. Cold sweat began to cover his body and limbs became weak. Without warning Helena slapped Andrew across the face and held a fist in front of him.

"Here take this." Helena exclaims as she forcefully hand-fed him a small red pill and water. "I was taking my beauty sleep!"

Andrew gulped down the pill in desperation. A calm wave of relief swept in after a few seconds of silence. Helena gave him a stern but concerned look.

"Thank you." Andrew said shamefully with his head hung low. "Sorry for the mess," as he points to the vomit on the ground.

"Less talk, more pain marshmallow boy!" Helena quickly responds as she laughs and opens up the cover of leaves.

Unprepared, a purple beam of light pierced Andrew's eyes as he quickly shades them.

Helena grabs his shoulder and says, "Welcome to my world."

After adjusting to the brightness, Andrew begins to look around. He immediately realizes they are underneath a large tree standing on top of a hill. The sky is bright purple, accompanied by large red floating rocks - looking like Hot Cheetos dipped in purple jelly. At the base of the hill was several dome-like structures that had no windows or any form of entry. The ground was unpaved, with red sand similar to that seen on Mars. The air was windy, yet seemed a bit dense and heavy; which Andrew took huge deep breaths. But one thing seemed a bit odd: no sign of human existence nor plants - other than the tree they were under - was present.

"Hurry." said Helena as she took Andrew by the hand. They ran down the hill and quickly passed the dome-like structures, and arrived onto flat plains that seem to continue infinitely past the horizon. Helena lets go of Andrew and tells him to stick close to her.

Walking for about a mile or so, a rectangular silhouette can be seen in the distance. They finally arrive at the base of the building - walls are cracked and chipped; broken windows are left unattended; rust hugs the deep corners; essentially a broken down warehouse.

Helena holds her arm in front of Andrew's chest. She then walks up to a rusty door and knocks three times. Waiting for a response, footsteps can be heard approaching the door, slowly getting louder and louder as each second ticks. The footsteps stop and a deep voice spoke from behind the door.

"How many wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

Helena swiftly responds, "Wood Division."

A few moments of silence passed. Suddenly several clicking sounds can be heard as the door released a hissing sound. Dust escaped the edges of the door as it slowly creaked open. In front of the door appeared a figure like no other... 


	3. How Serious Can You Get?

The door opened up to a big man dressed in a torn army vest with a little white dog on his shoulder. He was decorated in scars on his bare arms, wearing an AK on his back. He had a green bandana across his head and he had a slight 5 o’clock shadow. 

“Helena! Good to see you back. Did you get the scientist?”

Helena acknowledged the burly man and gave a little wave to Andrew.

”Oh, ‘The Grand Scientist’ is here! Thank goodness! Come on in!”

The pair entered the bunker and waited for the man to secure and close the door. He led the pair down several halls in silence, before his deep voice seeped into the air.

”Sorry about the mess and all, sir. Times are difficult as you heard from Helena. We need you to jump into action as soon as possible.”

As they continued to walk, the air thinned out and he could start smelling the odor emitting off the big man. A mix of death and oil. During their walk, the hallway shook, letting dirt fall like snowflakes onto the musky floor. 

“I’m sorry, I have a few questions. Firstly, who are you? And second, why do you call me the grand scientist?”

The giant man stopped in his tracks and turned around, effectively stopping the group from continuing forward.

”I am Henry, the last commanding office of the Rebellion army. This here,” he pointed and patted the white dog on his shoulder, "is Lily. She grew up in the police force and took a liking to me. She works as a scout and her smelling is precise. No other dog can smell like her.”

He stood pridefully for his dog; Lily let out a pant with her curled tongue. Helena reached up and pet Lily; in response Lily licked her hand gracefully.

“As for why we call you the Grand Scientist, it is the name we gave you for your achievements. You already learned how to make a teleporter, which is an achievement already for your time.” 

Andrew acknowledged with a reassuring nod. The room they were in was dark and eerie, Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out an old rusted key. He went to a door several feet in front of him and inserted the key into the keyhole - creating a small sound of scraping metal and gritty noise as he turned the key, unlocking the door. Henry turned around and looked directly at Andrew.

"Here we are, this is your project."

The door swung open and inside was a dimly lit room. Shelves were filled with metal contraptions, random tools and parts filled with cobwebs and dust. Several green crabs skittered from one end of the room to the other, finding their way to small holes in the walls. The ceiling was low, with only one fluorescent bulb hanging from the ceiling. At the room's center was an object covered in a large dirty white cloth. Henry looked at Helena with darting eyes.

"Helena, please do the honors."

Helena bowed her head and quickly walked towards the covered object. The room was dead silent, static in the air was piercing Andrew's nerves in anticipation. Helena grabbed the cloth and quickly removed it.


	4. Let's Get This Party Started!

Helena tore off the cloth and threw it on the dusty ground. A pedestal stood in its place; on top were two helmets with random tubes sticking out. It looks dark and metallic, the tubes look like protruding veins ready to burst. Taking a closer look, the back of the helmet is connected to a cable extending to the other helmet - creating a link.

Henry lays his hand onto Andrew's shoulders and says proudly, "What you see here is the fruits of my labor. In short, this is a device that can conceive matter with two people."

Andrew stared at the helmets and scratched his head. "So, how does it work?"

Henry points at Helena, she nods and replies, "Okay, basically we need two people - each person puts on a helmet. Once wearing them, this is when the hard part comes in. Both people need to think in unison, forming a bond linking their minds together with something in common. Then this ' _common_ ' thing will be created on the pedestal."

"So what exactly can be created then?"

Henry exclaims, " **Anything**!"

"Okay, so why do you need me? I assume I'm wearing one of the helmets, what about the other one?"

Helena raises her hand and quickly replies, "That'll be me."

"Alright... so what are we creating?"

"We are stuck with finishing a teleportation device we stole from the Bork Republic; the helmets and pedestal were also stolen from them. And to answer your question, we need to create a specific part that is needed to repair the teleportation device."

"And where is this teleportation device?"

Helena taps the watch on her wrist. The hologram turned on, but was weak and flickering. It suddenly turned off with a small hissing sound and smoke leaking from its side. Helena sighs.

"It was beginning to break down before I contacted you. It was only a matter of time before it broke down - luckily it held up until I brought you back here."

Andrew walked towards Helena and asks for the watch. She removes and hands it to him. He examines it under the hanging light, lowering his brows and squinting.

Scratching his eyebrow he looks at Helena, "I need some time to disassemble and repair this. Are there any tools?"

A box of tools is picked up. Henry walks up and hands a toolbox to Andrew, and opens the door to the hallway.

Henry directs Andrew, "Please this way."

Andrew follows Henry down the dark hallway. A cold draft swept through the hallway. The numbing silence was amplified all throughout; it's quiet... too quiet...

Suddenly a loud explosion shakes above them. The whole hallway began to vibrate as dust rained down from the ceiling. Several crabs ran across the room to find shelter. Henry instinctively runs toward Andrew and shields him. Using her paws, Lily tightly holds onto Henry's shoulder and let out a small growl.

Helena emerged from the hallway's shadow and said, "They're here."

In response Henry nodded and ran down the hallway, leaving Andrew with Helena.


	5. Attack on Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the immediate and long break. School was being a crapper but I'm back and hopefully improved! Here's the next part and hope you enjoy it.

Helena and Andrew ran to the back of the bunker. They ran through many tunnels, turning left and right while the surround dirt and lights shook and fell. 

Finally, they had reached the back of the bunker, opening a door and closing it from the impeding battle outside. The sound of shooting and rumblings were silenced through the door, only leaving explosions to be heard. 

"Here you go. Always be ready to defend yourself if anything..." Helena handed Andrew an old bolt action rifle, decked out in red and blue with an 8x scope attached. 

"The historians said you were one hell of a shooter. Don't prove them wrong at this point." Andrew received the gun with open hands, and was actually glad to feel something from his time, even though it was a bit farther in the past of 'his time'. 

Helena ran through the room, finding a purple gun that looked like it was a portal to a purple realm. She quickly slung it over her shoulder with its strap and continued back to Andrew.

"Are you ready to face the enemy, whom you don't know and hope you don't die?" She held out her hand in a shaking gesture, hoping he would accept. 

Andrew could anticipate his nervousness but still accepted her offer, grabbing onto her hand. 

They then left the room, slamming the door. As the door slammed, a covering of an item slowly slide off to reveal an old statue of a gargoyle and a lady that seemed to be glowing...

* * *

Helena and Andrew entered back into the room with the machine, hearing the explosions and the gunfire a lot closer than it was 5 minutes ago. They ran to the machine, quickly putting the helmets on. 

"Ok, give me something that you want me to think of. Don't let the machine fully drain you, you can die."

Andrew ran through his mind rapidly in items he could make and decided on one idea. 

"Alrighty, think of a metal dog. Just like Lily but an attack dog and humongous." 

Helena quickly nodded and turned on the machine, humming to life and sporting a little light from its center. They both thought hard for a good 5 minutes, working up a good amount of sweat before the machine beeped and they were finally able to stop. 

They both dropped to the floor, letting the helmets fall to the floor. The machine levitated a giant metal dog, lowering down slowly, falling into a sitting position.

Helena looked more wiped out than Andrew, as Andrew was able to quickly crawl towards the dog, opening his eye panel and tap a few programs into it. Once Andrew was done, he crawled over to the back table, and waited.

The gunfire was too close, dangerously close. 

Andrew closed his eyes and waited patiently for them to come.

He counted "

_one_

_two_

_three_

_four_

_five_

_si-_

The door to the room exploded back, sending a roughed up Henry and Lily flying as well.

The metal dog hummed to life: eyes shining a bright blood red; claws unsheathing from its seemingly-friendly paws; the teeth revealed to uncover buzz saws able to break down anything.

Andrew propped his gun up on the table and saw...

 


	6. The Furious Six Five

Andrew looked through his scope and saw eight demon-like creatures. They each stood about six feet, five inches tall, tubes running out from atop of their bald heads and into their nostrils. All eight began to scream; Andrew flinched and Helena covered her ears. Lying on the floor, Henry braced Lily and protected her, bringing her close to his stomach. The metal dog stood still, ready for a command.

"What are you waiting for!?" Helena screamed to Andrew.

Snapping out of it, Andrew whistled to the dog.

"Doggo! I choose you!" Andrew screamed as it began to emit blue flames, seeping from within.

The dogs eyes shined bright blue and released a roar. Doggo quickly jumped from wall to wall and attacked the first demon - biting off its arm. The rest of the demons instinctively jumped onto Doggo and began biting with their teeth, peeling off metal strips. Doggo tried its best to get the demons off of it, sometimes succeeding, but it was not enough. Andrew knew he had to do something to help Doggo. Using the bolt action rifle, Andrew took a look down the scope and aimed at one of the demons. 

_Bang!_

Andrew shot one of the demons right between the eyes, a head shot, permanently killing the crazed demon. Andrew took aim at the other demons as Doggo began to slowly shake them off. The metal dog began to run out of energy and began to malfunction. Andrew killed about two more demons until Doggo was shredded to pieces.

Helena dragged the injured Henry and Lily behind Andrew. The remaining three demons began to surround Andrew and his friends, licking their chaps and ready to jump for the kill.

All of a sudden a large figure appears behind the demons. A statue of some sort stands with a tiny fairy on his shoulders. The demons look confused at Andrews shocked face. In one swoop, the statue raised its hands and sliced off all three demons' heads off. Blood rushed out from the demons and the tiny fairy grew a smile.

"The magic... it calls to me!" Said the fairy with a high pitch voice.

"Who... who are you?" Helena cautiously asks the fairy.

"I'm from the Bork Republic!" The fairy replies.

Andrew tightened his grip around the rifle and backed up a bit. Helena silently gasped and held onto Andrew's leg.

"Oh look at you! Don't worry, we're here to help you... for a price that is!" The fairy crossed her legs and gave a cheeky smile.

Silence.

"I need you guys to help me..." The fairy begins her proposal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this random story! Constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
